


《溺酒》55-57

by Nekocat123



Category: Danmei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123
Kudos: 45





	《溺酒》55-57

55-57省略内容

连诀走到自己的房间门口，手刚按下门把，唇角忽而变得僵直，表情也顿在脸上。  
一股熟悉的浓郁甜酒香从推开一道窄隙的门缝里渗透出来，连诀几乎不需要经过思考，立刻反应过来——这股独特气息的‘源头’在他的房间里。  
他脚步顿了顿，推开门走进去，房间里的窗与空调都没打开，闷热的空气里掺杂着熏人的酒气，院子里的灯连诀进门时顺手熄了，此刻只有浅白的月光顺着落地窗倾洒进来，在床前投出一片朦胧的光影，淡淡地笼罩着床上的身影。  
连诀的眼皮不受控制地跳动了一下。  
他没猜错，沈庭未确实是已经睡下了，而且睡得酣甜……在他的床上。  
沈庭未背对着他，可能是因为房间里太热，也或许是沈庭未刚才做别的事时弄的，被子掉了大半在地上，只留了一小片被角还搭在腰间。  
连诀朝酒气浓郁处走了几步，在看清床上人的姿势时，下腹又是一紧。他的神色愈深，眼睛略微眯了一下，觉得沈庭未勾引人的本事倒是越来越大了。  
沈庭未身上穿着他早晨换下来的睡袍，腰间的系带散着没系，丝绸的睡袍顺着肩头滑落而露出圆润的肩与大片脊背，清消单薄的背弓着，因蜷着身体而绷紧了流畅好看的脊背线条。  
他侧身躺在大床的边缘，像只十分缺乏安全感的动物，小而温顺，怀里紧紧搂着连诀平时睡觉枕的枕头，用双膝夹着，那双修长匀称的腿裸露在睡袍外……甚至连在睡梦里都不安分，光滑白腻的大腿不自觉地磨蹭着枕面。  
连诀目光如有实质般沿着他赤裸的肩背下游至窄而细瘦的腰间，眼神直白，意欲明显，又不由自主地分出心想沈庭未的身体真是奇怪，哪怕肚子鼓成那样，从背后看腰却还是很细。  
“沈庭未。”连诀站在床边，试图叫醒他。  
沈庭未的手臂极不明显地动了一下，将头埋得更低，像是对他的存在毫无察觉，保持着原本的姿势没再继续动。  
连诀站在床的另一侧，看不到沈庭未的脸，更无从判断沈庭未是不是醒了。  
连诀看着他把整张脸埋进自己的枕头里，沈庭未的头发有些长了，漆黑发尾下裸露着一截雪白的后颈，颈椎的棘突上方有块拇指大小微鼓的小包。连诀很早就留意到了他这处突起，人身体某处长出小块息肉不是稀罕事，但沈庭未后颈处的鼓包却在冷白的月光下泛着浅浅的红，仿若有生命般细微地跳动着。  
连诀眼里闪过一瞬疑惑，伸出指尖轻轻在那处触碰了一下，没等疑惑在脑中展开，床上的沈庭未突然将身体蜷得更紧，他的下颌线绷得僵直，闷在枕头下散出一声像是经过了抑制却仍无意泄露出的闷哼。  
那双在昏暗中白得晃眼的大腿用力地挤着柔软的枕头，浓重的墨绿色与白皙的肌肤在视线里冲击而产生出一片不堪入目的旖旎。  
连诀的脸色陡然黯了下来，他刻意地让自己将目光转向沈庭未从没能完全被枕头遮挡住的孕肚，很快直起身，将视线从眼前的画面中剥离。  
他神色不耐地扯松了勒紧咽喉的领带，拿起遥控器打开空调，转身快步走进浴室。

听到浴室门被用力关上，水声随之响起，沈庭未过烫的眼皮才慢慢抬起来。他湿漉漉的眼睛蹭在充满连诀气息的枕头上，体内的热浪却仍层层叠叠地翻涌不止。  
他当然没敢在连诀的床上真的做点什么，只是想依靠这股气息抚慰自己这场来势汹汹的发情……他清楚自己现在模样一定足够不耻，甚至龌龊，可他控制不了自己。在发情热的折磨下他连基本的自尊都无法维持，他急需连诀的味道，也急需连诀给他一点安抚……  
浴室的水流声响了很久，渐渐混入了连诀压抑的喘息，以及水声里很快掺杂进的赧人细响……几道声音被包裹进密闭逼仄的空间里，在静谧的夜里放得极其明显，清晰地传入沈庭未的耳中。  
在意识到连诀在做什么之后，沈庭未的耳朵几乎快被这种掺杂着水声的动静烫熟了，他闭上眼睛，将红透的脸重新藏进枕头里，呼吸与心跳却早就跟着乱成一团……他甚至不敢仔细去听，逼迫着自己将注意力收回来。  
空调启动的声音呼呼地响着，冷气慢慢覆盖整个房间，沈庭未却仍感觉热得要命，腺体分泌出更多信息素，他身体乏力，大脑却醒着，细长的手指攥着枕边，骨节泛起浅浅的白痕……

这样折磨人的动静不知道过了多久才终于停下来。  
浴室里重新变回了纯粹的水流声，过了许久，连诀穿了件新的睡袍从浴室里走出来。  
房间里的温度降下许多，夹杂在空气里的甜味却更浓了。连诀扫了一眼床上与先前姿势有少许变化的沈庭未，走到床前把床头的壁灯开了。  
沈庭未的睫毛在灯光亮起时不自然地抖动了一下，连诀的视线淡淡地从他脸上掠过，从柜子里拿出一床新的被子和枕头，丢在床上，转而看向他身下皱作一团的床单。其实连诀有打算把沈庭未不知道在上面做过什么的床单也换了，但看他装睡装得认真，于是没打扰他的‘雅兴’，只弯腰把他身上只搭了个角，掉落了大半在地上的薄被拽走。

他拉上窗帘，躺下以后，重新将壁灯关了。  
房间里陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗，耳边听到细微的动静，很轻，也很快停了。  
过了许久，连诀感觉到身侧的床垫轻陷，紧接着一个滚烫的身体贴了上来。  
沈庭未光滑的胸膛贴上连诀沾着水汽与凉意的手臂，炙热的呼吸细细地喷洒在连诀的肩侧，紧接着他将鼻尖也抵住连诀手臂结实的肌肉。  
连诀拿开他摸上自己胸口的手，声音已经恢复了往日的平静：“醒了就回你房间去。”  
沈庭未的鼻尖擦着他的手臂轻轻蹭了蹭，不知道是摇头还是撒娇，他吐出的气息里都带着酒香，热乎乎的侧脸贴在连诀臂上，喃喃地道了声：“……不喜欢这个……”  
连诀刚刚平息下去的欲 望险些被他身上恼人的酒香勾了起来，他稍朝一旁侧脸，躲开沈庭未的呼吸：“不喜欢什么。”  
“味道……”沈庭未却扬着下巴追过来，他凑近连诀的肩窝，嗅着他身上的味道，眼睛里沾染上湿气，摇了摇头，说，“不喜欢……”  
连诀潮气未褪的身体上还带着一股清新的沐浴露香气，他不喜欢，他执拗地对连诀说不要。他的手细滑带着体温，抚摸着连诀腹间凹棱有致的腹肌，没两下就被连诀再度按住手。  
连诀的嗓音沉了下来，声音也提高了几度，严肃的语气里裹挟着明显的警告意味：“沈庭未，把手拿开。”  
沈庭未像是什么也听不进去，手抽不走也动不了，索性就由他按住。他头昏脑热，凭借着本能靠近面前人身上对他有致命吸引力的荷尔蒙。  
沈庭未将唇贴上了他的脖颈，感受着因为体温升高而释放出的更浓郁的荷尔蒙朝他扑过来，又难以抑制地顺着他的脖子亲过去，湿热的唇含住连诀喉咙处凸起的喉结……他还想要更多，更多连诀的味道。  
连诀鼻腔里挤出一声闷哼，他扬起脖颈，手从按着沈庭未的手背不知觉中变成了摩挲与揉捏，他略低的嗓音变得沙哑起来：“沈庭未你是不是有性瘾啊？”  
沈庭未嘴上的功夫实在太差，不知道是被他的话分了心还是什么，牙齿在连诀的喉结上轻轻磕了一下。  
连诀“嘶”地抽了口凉气，抬起手往他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，沈庭未被情欲所操控了全部的意识，被他打得疼了，闹脾气似的故意咬住他的喉结。

脆弱的咽喉被人咬住，连诀下意识抬手，将手指穿入沈庭未潮湿的发丝间，想将他拽开。  
不等发力，呼吸却骤得紧住，很快发不出声音了。  
沈庭未那只脱离了桎梏的手顺着他的小腹滑下去，手指撩开连诀内裤的边缘，指尖先探进去，握住连诀胯间勃起的炙热坚硬的阴茎。  
连诀仰着脖子喘了口气，手又很轻地往沈庭未的屁股上拍了一下，却从开始的责备里变了意味。  
沈庭未这些日子在家里养着，虽说仍然很瘦，但多少还是长了些肉，尤其是屁股上。连诀的大手隔着丝滑的睡袍包裹住他手感很好的臀尖，将他柔软的臀肉握在掌心里乱无章法地揉搓出形状。  
沈庭未用膝盖跪撑在连诀双腿两侧，吻也慢慢向下……他的嘴唇很热，也干燥，顺着连诀扬起下巴而拉起的脖颈弧线向下细细亲吻，不时伸出舌尖舔舐，连诀的性器也被沈庭未细嫩的手攥着，动作笨拙地极不娴熟地上下套弄，在连诀胸膛以及下腹勾起更浓烈的欲火。  
沈庭未叼着连诀挺立的乳尖，臀被他捏着揉着，酥麻的电流从尾椎骨蔓延到全身，连诀插在他发丝间的那只手一下一下地按着他的头皮，沈庭未浑身都软得撑不住，他将滚烫的面颊贴上连诀的胸膛，嗅着沐浴液香气里混杂着的淡淡的清冷气息，唇缝里溢出呜咽，却因为大口呼吸而闻到被子下愈发浓郁和纯净的气息，从而情不自禁地顺着连诀的胸膛吻下去。  
沈庭未吻得细又毫无章法，动作里带着急躁，握在连诀性器上的手也攥得发紧，连诀被他毛躁的手法弄得阴茎上鼓起的筋络突跳，他抓了抓沈庭未的头发，嗓音哑得性感，带着少许安抚：“这么着急干什么？”  
沈庭未喉咙里软软糯糯地咕哝出声，说：“要……”  
连诀的喉咙发紧，体热难耐，听他一而再再而三地犯浪，也失了理智，按着他的头往自己的身下带。

沈庭未将手从连诀的内裤里抽出来，温顺地低下头，隔着薄薄的布料用鼻尖去寻连诀的气味。  
他干燥的嘴唇蹭着连诀的阴茎，鼻间呼出的酒气与布料下浓烈的气息交汇，让沈庭未双目有些许失神，他张嘴含住连诀内裤包裹着的阴茎，湿濡的舌头专心地沿着脉络舔舐，嘴里分泌出的津液打湿了连诀内裤柔软的布料。  
连诀摸着他的头发，另一只手从他宽松的睡袍后领口探进去，在他光洁的脊背上游走，动作轻而温柔，比起抚慰更像是鼓励，于是沈庭未将身体俯得更低，急急地扯开连诀的内裤边缘，那根完全勃起后形状与尺寸都十分惊人的性器从内裤里跳出来，沈庭未不加思考地低下头含住了他圆硕的前端。  
火热的口腔包裹住性器的快感让连诀没忍住低声骂了句“操”，他不由自主地将沈庭未的头压得更低。沈庭未本身在性事里就乖得不像话，连诀按着他的头，他就顺着连诀给的压迫感往下含。  
因为俯身的动作不舒服，边帮连诀口交，边微微调整了一下姿势，托着小腹的手背偶尔擦过连诀的腿，连诀的呼吸愈重，却猛地从被下半身支配的欲 望里寻出几分神智。  
他的手机放在很远的地方，于是手在床上摸了半天，找到沈庭未先前放在枕边的手机，喘息着问沈庭未密码。  
沈庭未不知道是没听到还是什么，仍低着头俯在连诀胯间，认真而专注地吮吸着连诀的鸡巴，口腔里不时鼓弄出口水声。  
连诀抓起他的头发，没用太大的力气，只逼迫着他将头抬起来，重新问了一遍：“手机密码。”  
沈庭未的意识混沌，抬起头看了他许久，仍然没能理解他的意思。  
连诀没耐心地把手机点亮放在沈庭未脸前，手机投出的光打在沈庭未那张面泛潮红的脸上，沈庭未的眼睛不太能适应光线而虚起来，泛红的眼尾与微微肿起的嘴唇上都沾染着湿淋淋的水汽，连诀的阴茎还在他嘴边硬挺着，顶端分泌出的透明液体蹭得沈庭未白皙的下巴上一片湿亮。  
沈庭未被迫抬起头，好不容易才汲取到的气息断了，呼吸还急促着，他难耐地晃了晃脑袋，试图挣脱箍在他头顶的手，却挣不开……沈庭未双眼失神地虚眼望着黑暗里的连诀，鼻腔里发出一声哼咛，连诀却不为所动。  
毫无办法下，他抬起那只刚刚为连诀套弄过性器的手，送到嘴边舔舐着手指上残留的味道……  
沈庭未仰着脸，微眯着眼睛，睫毛被手机里冷白的滢光映出柔软的毛绒感，嘴里吐出殷红的软舌细致地舔过自己细长的手指……这个画面实在太色情，引得连诀不由自主地分了心。  
他的喉结略微滚动了一下，心里骂了声脏话，松开了拽着沈庭未头发的手，握住自己胀得发痛的鸡巴重新塞进沈庭未微张着的红润的嘴唇。  
由于房间光线太暗，以及沈庭未不肯配合，连诀试了几次，手机的面部解锁都识别失败，连诀皱着眉头把手机收回眼前，烦躁地摆弄了两下。  
被沈庭未撩了一晚上的火，起起落落几个来回，连诀的耐心早就耗尽了，半天解不开手机锁，索性直接唤醒了语音助手，哑声道：  
“Hi Siri，孕期可以做爱吗？”  
沈庭未张嘴含住连诀的动作微怔，抬起眼，原本朦胧的眸子里莫名找回几分焦距，眼中快而不明显地掠过一抹不自然的情绪。  
连诀盯着手机没有注意到。  
手机里很快‘叮’了一声，屏幕上弹出一个页面，冰冷而不富感情的机械音响起：  
“这是我在网上找到的与‘孕期可以做爱吗’有关的内容。”

56.

-孕期可以性生活吗？  
-怀孕4个月后的健康准妈妈，可以进行适度的性生活，孕晚期尽量避免性生活，孕32周(8个月)后严禁性交……  
-孕期性生活对孩子有影响吗？  
-孕四月后性生活尽量使用侧卧等体位，注意不要挤压到胎儿，避免剧烈动作，一般是不会有影响的……  
-怀孕期间同房姿势图【图片】【图片】……

后面的内容被折叠起来需要解锁才能显示，连诀大概扫一眼搜索结果里的问答预览，把手机锁屏丢到一边，起身把还俯在自己胯下傻愣着的沈庭未拽起来。  
沈庭未的发情热在连诀的气息安抚下稍有好转，意识也在连诀那句问话的提醒后有了些许清醒，他头昏目眩地被连诀放倒在床上，又被连诀推着后背侧了个身，偏过头哑着嗓子问：“……能吗？”  
“现在才想起来问？”  
连诀从背后拥着他，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，撩起他身上的睡袍在他光滑的大腿上摸了两把。  
连诀的气息将他完全包裹住，体温源源不断地传入他的身体，沈庭未的腺体发烫，头又开始晕，他强行忍耐住自己被触碰下的颤栗，断断续续地向连诀解释：“……我是……是因为怀孕期间……我的信息——荷……尔蒙分泌……”  
“所以发情了？”连诀抬起他一条大腿，将自己的性器抵上去，在他潮湿的穴口轻轻浅浅地打圈顶弄，“湿成这样，倒是会给自己找理由。”  
沈庭未的声音很快就没办法维持平稳，他抓住连诀的托起自己大腿的手，想阻止又无法抵御穴口被磨擦出的快感，只能颤抖地叫着连诀的名字，几近奢求地等待他的答案：“怀孕的……时候能不能做……啊——”  
话到一半变成了呻吟，连诀突然将前端碾进他湿紧的穴里，狭小的甬道被慢慢撑开的痛感与快感电流一般攀上脊椎，沈庭未扬起头，拉长了脖颈，难耐地抓紧了连诀的手。  
连诀一边克制着自己，动作缓慢地往里顶，一边亲吻他的耳朵，声音含混地故意欺骗他：“不能。”  
沈庭未原本闭上的眼睛猛地睁大。

他慌张失措地偏过头去看连诀，边急急忙忙地伸手去推开他，但他的力气发软，非但没能推开，反而被连诀顺势堵住嘴唇将舌头顶进去，缠住他的舌头。  
沈庭未嘴里支吾着说不出话，因心急止不住的眼泪滑过鼻梁落进枕头上，他奋力地用手肘向后推连诀，推到最后着急得有点恼了，什么也顾不上了，推搡变成了不讲道理地挥打。  
连诀本来没理会他猫挠似的推打，直到沈庭未的手打在他的下颌上，将他鼻间带起一阵酸意，他这才轻而易举地将他的双手箍在胸前，禁锢住他的动作。  
连诀的手臂穿过沈庭未的腋下，摸了摸自己被他打痛的下颌，手钳住沈庭未的下巴，吻得更深入，同时抬起膝盖从他双腿间顶进去，强迫着他打开双腿，将性器嵌入得愈深。  
怀里的沈庭未哭得上气不接下气，随着抽噎脊背也颤抖着，抗拒也用不上力气，就连穴里也一下一下地收缩起来。连诀被他夹得进不去，也动不了，本就在极力克制之下，现在更是连额角的细小青筋都鼓了起来。  
嘴里全是沈庭未泪水的咸味，他换气也忘了，连诀终于肯放开他，伸手在他屁股上轻轻拧了一下，没好气道：“知道怕了？”  
沈庭未被他放开，嘴唇微张着刚喘了口气，就声音带着哭腔凶巴巴地骂他，什么混蛋王八蛋乱七八糟地一通下来，又要推他的手臂。  
连诀不怒反笑，控制好力度朝他身体里不重地撞了一下，沈庭未立刻就说不出话来了，连诀原本手搭在他的腰上，不小心触碰到他鼓起的小腹，又很快移开，眼看他吭哧吭哧又要哭，索性手臂伸到沈庭未胸前，将人整个搂进怀里。  
他一边小幅度摆动起腰在他里面碾磨，一边轻吻着他光滑的后颈，鼻间充盈着沈庭未身上散发出的甜酒香气，闻得久了连带着他自己也跟着有些意识恍惚，又被他哭得头昏。  
连诀沉着的嗓音里带着些许责备的意味：“害怕还来找操。”又抬起手，用粗糙温热的指腹揩去他眼角的潮湿，“可以做……把腿打开。”  
沈庭未却怎么也不信他的话了，膝盖死命地往里收，试图阻止连诀的入侵，连诀的手摸上他的胸膛，指腹捻住他胸前立起的乳尖，沈庭未的喘息一下变得很急，耐不住地叫出了声。  
连诀一边搓捻他一侧的乳尖，一边反手把床上的手机捞过来，丢到沈庭未眼前：“不信自己查。”  
沈庭未没去拿手机，肩膀轻轻发着抖，连诀趁着他身体卸下防备时挺动着腰胯在他身体里轻轻动起来，混乱的呼吸贴着沈庭未的耳朵，引来沈庭未更强烈的抖动。  
连诀原本看他哭得凶，心想不欺负他了，但看他这样又忍不住重新起了逗他的心思，于是语气近乎命令式地在他耳边说：“查。”

沈庭未像是被他吓到了，这才慢慢地抬起手，把手机拿了起来。  
手机屏幕亮起的光打在沈庭未的脸上，连诀才注意到他的异样，他眉头紧紧地蹙在一起，脸上的潮红褪下许多，唇色也没先前那么红润。  
连诀还记得几个月前沈庭未白着脸喊疼的样子，以为又是自己没轻没重弄疼他了，连诀强压下燥动的神经停住动作，不等他开口问，沈庭未就真的叫了：“疼……”  
沈庭未按住他捻在自己乳尖上的手，哭红了的眼睛里又有泪渗出来：“好疼……”  
连诀怔了一下，手覆上沈庭未拿着手机的手背上，将屏幕往下倾斜了一些，映出沈庭未胸前那两点因充血而肿起的乳珠。  
其实刚刚摸到的时候连诀就有所察觉，本以为是沈庭未孕期的身体太过敏感，乳尖才比之前摸起来要大些，现在看上去似乎不仅仅如此。  
沈庭未的乳晕原本是浅嫩的粉，现在颜色变得更暗，中间那粒乳尖也红得像是快能渗出血来。  
连诀用手指轻轻拨弄一下，沈庭未就抖一下，看样子不是装出来的疼。  
连诀熄灭了他手机屏幕的光，把手机放在床头柜上，没再碰他胸前那处：“怎么回事？”  
“……衣服磨的。”  
连诀手老老实实地搭回他的大腿上，动作轻而缓慢地抽插，似是在安抚，也像是转移他的注意，边慢慢问他：“衣服怎么会磨成这样？”  
连诀的呼吸喷洒在沈庭未的后颈，引来腺体一阵痉挛般的跳动，沈庭未的头皮跟着发麻，闭了闭眼睛，吞吞吐吐地说：“它每天……都会肿起来……”  
连诀的唇贴他太近，几乎感受到了沈庭未后颈那块突起跳动的肌肤擦过他的唇，他半是觉得奇怪半是为了调情，低头将那处含住，抵在舌尖轻轻舔舐了一下。  
沈庭未的身体忽然僵了僵，他身体瑟缩着，急促的喘息里不太清晰地带出几个字。  
连诀没听清楚，也可能是听清楚了没懂，正一头雾水地想“不可以标记”是什么，又听到沈庭未嗓音里逐渐附着上哭腔，声音从而变得更混沌，连诀只依稀捕捉到他话里很轻地带过一个“咬”字……  
于是连诀鬼使神差地顺着沈庭未的话，在他后颈突起的小块肌肤上咬了一下——怀里的人猛然绷紧了腰背，嘴里发出一声绵长的呻吟，接着身体小幅度地颤栗不止。  
连诀顿了顿，手顺着沈庭未的胯骨朝里摸过去，果然摸到一片湿黏……连诀确实没有想到沈庭未已经在电话里搞了那么一出，现在又这么快就射了……  
他在沈庭未身前揉了一把，无奈又好笑地道：“你这都是什么乱七八糟的性癖。”

57.

连诀在床事中很少有如此克制的时候，几次快要忍耐不住，将额头抵在沈庭未的肩头停下来休息，然后捏住沈庭未的下巴逼迫他转过脸与自己接吻。  
沈庭未从刚刚的纾解过后，整个人就彻底卸了力气，一开始还顾忌着肚子里的宝宝，小心翼翼地捧着小腹，可能到后来觉察出连诀比他还要小心，就慢慢地在连诀意外温柔的动作下完全丢失了神智，软下了身体任由连诀摆布。  
或许是前一阵琐事缠身将心力耗尽，连诀少有发泄的时机，这次在沈庭未身上竟然颇有一种收不住欲望的劲头，心中虽然告诫自己应该克制，却依然折腾到后半夜，到最后甚至弄不清楚自己是舒服多一些还是折磨多一些。  
做完以后，连诀把沈庭未身上弄脏的睡袍脱下来，丢在地毯上，又抱着沈庭未进入浴室洗澡。  
沈庭未的脸被浴室明黄的浴光灯映照出暖色，脸上的潮红未褪，眼里盈着朦胧的醉意，站也站不稳，只能依附着连诀的身体才能勉强站直了。浴缸冰凉，放水太慢，连诀等得不耐烦，索性托着他在淋浴下冲洗身体。  
连诀一条手臂勾住他的后腰，将他细瘦的胳膊拉起来搭在自己脖子上，对沈庭未说：“抱紧。”  
沈庭未就乖顺地收紧双臂，环着连诀的脖子，他小声说头昏，然后擅自将发烫的脸贴在连诀锁骨那片同样带着热度的肌肤上。  
喷头下的热水顺着连诀低下头而弓起的后颈淋到脊背，他的手从沈庭未腰后探下去，把最后那次在没控制住的情况下弄进去的一点东西清理干净，沈庭未闭着眼睛低声喘着气，偶尔泄出的轻吟混在水流声里听不真切。  
连诀第一次这么清楚地认识到自己的自控能力能差到这个地步，他把手指抽 - 出来，在沈庭未背上胡乱摸了两下，压着声音对沈庭未说：“别乱叫。”  
沈庭未被他抱着，因此能够很清晰地感受到他身上的变化，他脸红得更厉害，听话地闭上嘴不吭声了。  
连诀抬手去拿架子上的沐浴液，打开盖子的时候又不知道联想到什么，重新把沐浴露扣好了放回去。  
帮沈庭未冲洗干净身体，自己也草草地冲了遍水，连诀就把人抱出了浴室。


End file.
